Mr Blue Sky
by The Sarcastic Unicorn
Summary: <html><head></head>Kurt, Blaine and some Warblers enjoy the first day of summer.</html>


Disclaimer- okay guys, I don't own any of the Harry Potter cast- so why would I own any of the Glee troops either?

Author Note- First step into the great beyond!I know! I'm writing something without Snape in it! I'm in slight shock too...It's just so sunny today and it smells like summer which makes me want to go do summer stuff even though I don't have the time or resources to do so, therefore I'm borrowing some of the Warbler boys to enjoy summer on my behalf and I shall live vicariously through them. Hope you enjoy!

Editor's Note: IT'S SUMMER!

Written to- Mark Salling Album, Pipe Dreams, and a random songs selection from BECCA , all on shuffle. And of course ELO's MR BLUE SKY!

The sunlight was baking in through the windows, blazers had been relegated to school bags and the backs of seats. Ties worked themselves from neat Windsor knots and the regulation top two shirt buttons were undone. Kurt busied himself watching the dust motes floating in the beams form the window that also warmed down his entire right side. He wasn't one to usually let his mind wander during class, especially now at Dalton where the classes were so much harder at first than he was used to, but the entire school had fallen under 'First day of Summer Fever'. Teachers had forgotten homework and were letting classes leave a few minutes before bell, Ms Newberg's French class were currently outside on the front lawn reciting their verbs. Kurt had strained to see if he could hear Blaine, who he knew had that class at the moment, but to no avail. A bunch pioneering senior students had managed to somehow remove one of the couches from the common room and were lounging about enjoying their free periods in the sunny quad. The counter-tenor sighed and rested his chin in his hand, drawing patterns on his desk with the rubber side of his mechanical pencil. He would be in the one class with the one teacher who hadn't caught the fever, and on the final period of the day too. He glanced up to the clock at the front of the class which seemed to be glued at the five minutes to go point. He then glanced back to Wez in the desk behind him, the other boy looked like he had developed a nervous tic at being trapped inside and was gnawing on his pen and darting from staring out the window, to the clock, to trying to bore a hole through the teacher's head. There was a cheer from outside as the French class were released. Wez looked like had been shot. The was a unanimous dropping of the shoulders inside the class as they realised that they were going to be in for the long haul.

There was a shuffling from outside the door of the class and a laugh, Kurt turned just in time to see David and Blaine's heads poking round from one side of the window before darting away so as not to be caught by the teacher, he smiled and turned back again to Wez, who was now grinning like a man possessed.

"Is there something that you find amusing Wesley?" The teacher ground out, but was halted before his rant could even begin when the bell of reprieve rang and books were thrown in bags, heavy blazers were collected and as one the boys all made a bid for the exit. Kurt and Wez waited back for a bit, deciding against fighting against the initial current of the corridor. They made their way out after the surge died down and met up with Blaine and David.

"So implementing plan – First Day of Summer?" Wez grinned, it wasn't really a question.

"Of course. Who do you take us for? David way already making his way back down the corridor towards the wing with the dorms.

"Do I want to know what this plan is?" Kurt hoisted the strap of his bag further up his shoulder, folding his blazer neatly over one arm and fanning his face with the other hand. Blaine beamed at him,

"This is one of their plans that I actually agree with, it goes as follows..." and he proceeded to explain the next few hours to their newest member.

…._This little town's always gonna think I'm a little crazy_

_ Somebody's always gonna try and label me insane_

_ Funny how I always seem to be the one who's crazy_

_ I just want to live,_

_ I don't want to fit_

_ If that makes me crazy then I am_

_ No way I feel like nothing's going my way..._

Wez's Ipod blared as the boys all trooped out past the blaise pitches behind the Academy on their way to the local park. Kurt inhaled deeply savouring the smell of summer, that strange little mix of heat, fresh cut grass, newly laid bark chips alongside the blaise from the pitches and the boys' suncream. He smiled and clutched the beach towels that they had collected to sit on to his chest. He missed his old friends at McKinley, but they were nothing compared to these guys- not that the guys from Dalton had anything on his old friends. Things were really far too different now to be compared to back then; back at his old school they would never have had an impromptu trip out to the park after classes just for the fun of it, there wouldn't be the playlist of all their favourite songs playing on shuffle (because Rachel had a tendency to hog the Ipod), and he wouldn't have Blaine back at McKinley- or he might have- but it wouldn't be the same as being here. Being here, right now, seemed pretty damn close to perfect.

He snapped out of his musings just in time to see Blaine grinning back at him from where he was up front with Wez, leading the way. Not quite his usual superstar-all-shiny-teeth-stunnning smile, there was something endearingly goofy looking about this grin.

"Hey eyes front and centre! You almost went right through that woman!" David heaved the lead singer out of the way of the general public. Blaine blushed, Kurt chuckled and Wez sprinted out across the road in front on numerous cars to get the park first.

"Boy never learned to cross the road properly. Idiot." David crossed his arms and waited for the lights to change so they could cross safely, and hopefully reach their destination all in one piece.

Blaine helped Kurt spread out the towels in the sun and they planted themselves down while David dragged Wez off to help him get drinks and stuff from the shop on the corner. Blaine lay back on the towels with his arms behind his head enjoying the warm tingly feeling of First day of the Summer Sun heat. This was soon replaced by the much preferable tingly feeling of Kurt carding his finger through his hair. He turned his head towards the other boy and cracked his eyes open, squinting against the sun. The counter-tenor lay on his stomach, resting on his elbows, legs crossed at the ankles.

"I'm glad you stopped using all that hair gel, though I think you may have caused the poor company to go out of business now." He cocked his head to one side and smirked cheekily.

"We interrupting a moment?" Wez plopped himself down on Blaine's stomach causing the other boy to cough, splutter and attempt to sit up. David shoved his fellow council member off and onto the grass. Blaine was curled in the foetal position around Kurt, for protection- but who's protection exactly was anyone's guess.

"That was mean, Wez." Kurt patted his boyfriend on the head and glared.

"Bu...But! But!"

"He's just jealous, because his girlfriend goes to a school across state and he can't spend the afternoon with her, so he's going to ruin it for you." David deadpanned as he sat down on the towel with the bags they had brought back and began to rummage.

"Four Ribenas, Orange Flavour, two Blackcurrant, an Apple, and a Strawberry. They didn't have much of a selection left by the time we got there but I had called ahead to get them to put the Orange aside for us. So who wants what?"

"Ribena?" Kurt shuffled closer to get a look in the bags. The first bag was full to bursting with colourful cartons of juice, the second was a cooler-pack bag with ice poles and lollies. Blaine pulled out two of the orange cartons,

"Yeah, the guy who owns the store imports it in from the UK. Here, try the orange one- I swear it freakin' tastes of summer!" Kurt took the proffered juice and popped the straw. The drink was ridiculously sweet and the orange was flavour was strong and just a little tangy. He couldn't help but grin.

"We have a convert!" Wez grabbed an ice pole from the cooler-pack bag and ripped open the plastic wrap with his teeth, while David played around with the Ipod.

_The sun is shining in the sky_

_ There ain't a cloud in sight_

_ It's stopped raining_

_ Everybody's out here playing_

_ And don't you know_

_ It's a beautiful new day..._

It was starting to cool down now. Wez was out in front of their towel on the main green trying to impress the girls across the path on the bench with his tumbles and flips. At some point they had moved their seating out of the direct sunlight and under one of the bigger trees. David sat up said tree getting snap happy with his new camera that he had received a few weeks before for his birthday. Blaine and Kurt now sat below on the towels, just enjoying the gentle lull of the warm evening and each other's company. They sat with their backs up against the tree behind them Kurt playing with one of the abandoned juice cartons while he watched Wez almost not land one of his more impressive flips, Blaine was leaning in against him, his head tucked in against Kurt's shoulder,

"By my troth, what thou and I did,

Till we loved..." He hummed with a contented sigh. Kurt pulled away a little and stared at him, blue eyes shining and mouth slightly open.

"I thought you said you were going to leave your English assignment back at the dorms where it belongs!" David called down form the brand a little above them. Blaine and Kurt looked up at him.

When Blaine looked back down though, Kurt did not look amused. His arms were crossed over his chest and he pouted.

"And here, was me thinking you were being sweet and charming, when really you were only being studious?"

Blaine got that goofy grin on his face again, all big brown eyes and heavy dark curls falling on thick eyelashes,

"Can't a guy be both?"

Kurt settled for just raising an eyebrow at him and leaning back down on the towel. Let him work that one out himself,Kurt thought, 'cause if he said anything he would end up laughing and that would totally ruin the whole ignorez-vous thing he was going for at the moment. Blaine shuffled closer until he was sitting by his boyfriend's head. The slightly taller boy deemed it fit to open his eyes, and saw the other looking down at him with a soft smile, and brush a strand of hair away. There was a flash, which caught his attention, to where David was up the tree, camera to his eye, pointing at them, which he then pulled down and grinned,

"You'll want a copy for later."

Blaine turned round too at this and gave his friend his thanks, but Kurt's attention was on the leaves. All shimmering and fresh, a giant emerald ocean in the big blue sky. He watched in silence for a while as the green twisted and fluttered in the breeze, making new shapes and forms, splitting into little rivers and then rejoining the great sea of leaves once more.

"The leaves are really pretty..."

Blaine smiled down at him again, before looking back up,

"Yeah, they are." He shifted and pressed a soft kiss to the other boy's forehead, before settling down beside him on his back to watch the leaves together.

Kurt felt Blaine take his hand, and their fingers entwine. He wished everyday could be the first day of summer.

_ Hey you with the Pretty face,_

_ Welcome to the human race,_

_ It's a pleasure,_

_ Mr Blue Sky's up there waiting,_

_ And today is the day,_

_ We've waited for..._

AN2- It be done! I hope you all enjoy this! Please read and review.

The poem that Blaine recites the line from is John Donne's 'The Good-Morrow' – a wee aside to anyone in my English class who reads this fic. All the lyrics are from the songs mentioned at the start of the fic. Happy summer everyone.

MBC

x


End file.
